The Anita Chronicles
by 22hopster
Summary: Anita Bain is your normal thirteen year old girl...until she's somehow stuck in Attack on Titan. Follow her as she uses her ability to tell the future to either change it or let it run it's course. Might be on HIATUS until I see more of season two.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan. Or the song** **that she sings in this chapter either. I only own my OC.  
-**

Trees were green and brown blurs as I thundered across the forest floor on all fours. My claws ripped into the earth, providing good traction as my eyes, red like cinnamon flavored candy, narrowed out of concentration and frustration. Mahogany hair that went to my elbows flowed and whipped in sharp angles behind me like a dangerous waterfall. Then, with a final push I launched myself into the air, plunging both clawed hands into the Abnormal's nape and then ripping with a sharp jerk to the right. I stood on two legs and looked around the forest, when no titans came across my field of vision I dropped back onto all fours and booked it.

Let's do a review. My name is Anita Bain, I'm a normal thirteen year old girl who lives in the south and _loves_ anime. Or, at least, until I somehow got sucked into Attack on Titan. Now your wondering 'Anita, how the heck did you manage to do that?' and my answer is, I. Have. No. Clue. At all. Started out as a normal day and then the world was like 'HAHA PSYCH!' and now I'm here. In the Forest of Big Trees. As a Titan Shifter. Killing titans. Dang it world.

How I found out I was a Titan Shifter, you don't wanna know. Let's just say it included a conveniently placed sharp stick, lots of screaming, rage killing, and then I couldn't move for, like, two days. I was awake, but I couldn't move. Most boring and terrifying days of my life, but in that two days I was able to make some decisions. For starters, I was gonna kill any and all titans that crossed my path, it's in my best interest to find the Survey Corps, and I need to work out the kinks in my titan form. Kinks as in coordination. As a titan you had next to no coordination, enough to fight, but not enough to, say, write or draw in the dirt. It'd look like a bunch of squiggles and gibberish...don't ask how I know that.

So that's why I practiced coordination. That's also how my staff, Kinoeda, was born. Me and Kinoeda are besties, been killing titans since I made her, which was two months ago. My first month was filled with oaths such as: I WILL KILL ALL ZE TITANS, if a fifteen year old angsty teen can do it so can I, and I can and will do this! I've been in this world for three months, been killing titans for three months, been in titan form for the majority of three months, and no sign of the Survey Corps _for three flipping months_. Seriously! You'd think that they'd have an expedition by now, but nooo~ they can't gather the guts to walk outta some stupid walls!

...Unless they haven't been breached yet...

Nah.

So basically, the three months I've been in this world have been grueling, frustrating, and ultimately boring. Little did I know that that'd change.

The month started out normally, I woke up in my hand-made nest (made outta trees and placed on top a small hill of rocks), ate breakfast (deer I caught last night), cut my thumb with a rock fragment I sharpened, and then headed out to grab Kinoeda. This was a routine I set up and intended on keeping until something interesting happened. (Like finally find the Survey Corps!) Kinoeda is hidden up in the trees with various branches in the way to hide her from view. After I dug her out I prepared myself for my usual titan killing spree when I heard a shriek. My skin crawled when I heard it. It was so painful, so filled with terror and rage and...

And pain.

Quickly, I set off to find the person who could make such a terrifying noise and found probably one of the most horrifying scenes a human could come across. It was a titan, of course, what else could make a human scream like that? Anyway, it was a titan, not just any titan, but a titan _with a half-eaten human dangling out of it's mouth._ Never had I felt so horrified and revolted as I shrieked and brought down Kinoeda on the- the _thing's_ leg. I caught the human and clawed out the thing's nape, it was only then I looked down at the human I had saved.

She had blonde hair that was pixie cut. Her gear and half of her body was gone, cape stained in blood, and grey eyes were fading fast. I set her down and, with practiced ease, lay down so I could climb out and..and.. I don't know. I knew I couldn't save her, half of her body was _missing_ , but I could talk. And hopefully, I'd be able to. With this in mind I clawed my way out of the nape of my titan form, sprinted out of the steam, and looked at the fallen soldier. She looked surprised as I was, but then smiled at me and spoke.  
"So...your a...titan, huh?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Hmm. N-never thought...I'd talk to one.."

"Never thought I'd _be_ one...or talk to a human for that matter."

She laughed gently, but then went into a violent coughing fit.

"I...like you kid...take...m-my cape. W-wear it...with pride...because I believe... _you_ are humanity's last h-hope."

With that, the light in her eyes faded, and I grabbed her Survey Corps cape. It was a little big, it went down to my knees, and was still blood stained, but I'd wear it. For not this one Nameless Soldier, but for all of them. I felt the effects of being in my titan coming on, but I couldn't stop here. Briefly I wondered if it'd melt in my titan, deciding I wasn't gonna risk it I took it off before transforming. After grabbing it I rushed to the nearby creek to try and rid it of blood.

After I crawled out of my titan (I'm not gonna be able to move for a _week_ at this rate) I set to work ridding the cape of blood. I scrubbed until my fingers became paralyzed, which didn't take too long to happen. I was gonna have to book it to a safe hiding spot. So I fastened the cape on my shoulders and ran. It was wet and cold, but it had slightly less blood on it then before and that was enough for now. Eventually I found a safe spot I dug out earlier when I first found out the effects of my titan form. It was by the base of a tree and well hidden behind various rocks and vines. By the time I got there I couldn't move my arms, so I lay down and slept in my light blue pants, white long sleeved shirt, and brown vest.

Sleeping was the easiest, and possibly only, thing to do when I was paralyzed. While paralyzed, my body goes into a state of hibernation of sorts, it lives off of food I've past eaten, like a bear. I can't move other than breathing (even that's a bit difficult in extreme cases) and I'm helpless. After I wake up I'm a bit groggy, but after a while it's like nothing ever happened. Except that I'm hungry, thirsty, and really need to use the bathroom.

Shortly after I've lied down I can feel drowsiness over take me as I close my eyes, not to reopen them until a week later.

My eyes flutter for a bit before fully opening, looking around and feeling the fabric on my back I remember the fiasco with the soldier, who I am, and where I'm at. I sit up and yawn and stretch, listening in satisfaction as my joints pop. Not moving for a week can do that to you...and make you hungry. This time, I don't transform as I walk back to my nest. Since I've been going on titan killing sprees for a little more than three months there's been a noticeable decrease in titans. Nothing dramatic, it _has_ only been a little more than three months, but definitely noticeable. As in you could walk without worry or fear, but I don't recommend running or yelling any time soon. I draw my, still, bloodied cape a bit tighter around my shoulders, the fabric brushing against my knees. I sigh in content and look up at the trees. A song comes to mind and I start singing What a Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong.

I'm about half way through when I hear sounds of battle against titans. I furrow my brow in thought. ' _Last I checked I'm the only human here...unless...'_

My assumptions are proven correct when I hear the _'_ zip' sound of a wire.

 _'They're close'_ I realize ' _They're_ really _close.'_

Quickly ducking behind a tree I take look at my surroundings, wait, and then rush behind another tree. All the while keeping my eyes peeled and my ears open for any sounds or flashes of green. Eventually I come across the edge of the forest (didn't know I was here) and peek out.

Chaos. Absolute chaos is the only way to describe what I saw.

Soldiers were flying everywhere screaming at titans, other soldiers, war cries, or just screaming in general. ' _Where's Armin when you need him?'_ I thought humorlessly, staying alert at all times. I didn't know where the horses were at, and by the looks of it, neither did they. Carts were strewn all over the place, but I noticed something about these carts, or rather, what was _in_ them. ' _Dead bodies,'_ I realize _'so many, that it attracted titans.'_ the thought saddened me, but I knew there was only one thing I could do to help. I knew that I'd be paralyzed again, I knew that I'd probably wet myself, I knew that I'd be on the verge of death unless someone force fed me, and I knew that I'd have a trial and that there was no guarantee I'd survive, but I was gonna do this.

I ran out and hurriedly took off my cape, flung it into a nearby cart at some poor person, got my rock fragment, and cut my thumb. An explosion sounded as I revealed myself from the dust and, with a mighty war cry, started the process of killing titans. Didn't take as short as I would've liked it to, but I did it. Unlike Eren, I don't focus on being showy, as long as I get it done I'm ok. I don't know how to formally fight, so my moves are completely made up and thoroughly practiced, but they _work_. I often do the Clementine way and take out the knee and then claw out the nape (or stab it with Kinoeda), and when I can't, I punch, kick, bite, stab, swing, and sometimes tackle to bring them down and destroy their nape.

The battle ended with me breathing heavily surrounded by three titan corpses, steam billowing into the air. I lay down and crawl outta the nape, only to be met with swords and a suspicious Levi.

''Erm, hi?''

Levi sneers at me.

''You've got a lot of explaining to do, brat.''

"I know, I know."

So I open my mouth, and tell him _everything_.

Levi's standing there, with his eyes glowing dangerously. I'm not afraid to admit I was scared inside and trying, and failing, to hide it. This seemed to amuse him, but I wasn't afraid of _him_ , well, I was, but I was more afraid of the effects of my titan form as I could feel them coming on. I pushed them back down, I wouldn't, _couldn't_ , hibernate _now_ of all times.

"So your afraid of me. That's good. Normally people would try to fight me, only to have their hides handed to them on a silver platter."

I give him a deadpan expression.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Not in the slightest."

"That's understandable. Do you want proof?"

He smirks. Then says, "Lets see what you've got."

I sigh. Then look at him with the most serious expression I can muster and say,

"Ok, but remember, you asked for it."

"Go ahead."

"You were born and raised in the underground. I'm not sure who your dad was, but your mom's name was Kuchel and you have an uncle named Kenny. I'm dunno how, but your mom died and so you were raised an orphan, later you met Farlan Church and Isabelle Magnolia. You guys were close, like family, and after you stole or something from the Military Police you guys were forced to join the Survey Corps. Farlan and Isabelle died in battle, and you still live today as 'Humanity's Strongest'."

I look at his gob smacked expression, "Need I say more?"

It takes a moment before he speaks. And when he does I nearly pee my pant with the glare he sends me.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here or why you can turn into a titan."

"I actually have no idea how or why I'm here, nor do I know why I can turn into a titan. I just know I can and how to do it."

"How do you do it?"

I see what's happening. He's trying to figure out how I transform so he can prevent me from doing so. He plans to take me prisoner with no hope of escaping, in a sense. Something must've flashed in my eyes because a moment later, we both know that I know what he's planning. His eyes turn a bit surprised when I actually tell him, but quickly go back to neutral as he orders to tie my hands behind my back. He picks me up, places me on his horse, gets on said horse, and gives the order to move out.

I've got a feeling that I'm going to a) the Survey Corps HQ or b) to a trial. Whatever it is, I'm hoping it's to the HQ...if I don't start hibernating first.  
 **-  
** **And the first chapter is done! I know it's a bit short, but really, I felt it was a good place to end. Especially for a first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

No sooner than when we were getting ready to leave a soldier (probably the one I chucked my cloak at) shouted,

"Heichou, the girl has a Survey Corps cape!"

Levi looked at me sharply.

"Where'd you get a cape, brat?"

"I was walking in the forest, as a titan, and I came across a half-eaten lady. After we exchanged a few words she gave me her cape." I didn't tell them how she called me Humanity's Last Hope. I didn't know how they'd react, and frankly, I wasn't gonna risk it. Levi 'humphed' and told him to bring the cape over. He eyed the blood before looking at me again.

"Let's say I believe you. Where was this 'half-eaten lady'?"

"In the forest. By a creek."

He gave me another look before grabbing the cape and holding it up.

"Now tell me, why do you wear this?"

"I never knew the lady's name. I wear it for not that one Nameless Soldier, but for all of them. For the sacrifices they made."

He nodded, seeming pleased. My eyes widened when he wrapped it around me and clasped it. Maybe his opinion about me was changing. I smiled a little at the thought.

"When we get back both you and the cape are getting cleaned. You smell worse then a horse."

On second thought, maybe not.

The ride back to HQ was beautiful! My eyes widened and I gasped at the rolling plains around us, seemingly never ending with the occasional tree or two as well as a shrub. My cloak (may I remind you, _still_ bloody), as well as Levi's, billowed out from behind, reminding me of a cloud. A green and bloody one. Luckily, my cape covered my long hair so it didn't get in Levi's eyes. I had ridden a horse before, I had just never galloped on one so this was an experience. I'm also not afraid to admit I was a little scared in the beginning, but got over it quickly. The rhythmic motions and beautiful scenery as well as the fast pace made it all so beautiful as I struggled with the moving landscape to carve the memory into my brain. Levi must've seen this because he snorted at me.

"I thought you lived outside these walls."

I looked at him over my shoulder

"I do. I've just never been outside the forest before."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I was busy killing titans."

Something in his mind seemed to click and his eyes fell forward again. Briefly I realized that he may be trying to get as much information about me as possible without seeming suspicious. My findings were proven correct when he questioned me again, this time on how I survived. When I bluntly told him that he could ask whatever the heck he wanted and that I'd answer as best I could he looked taken aback before smirking and saying,

"Good."

I was definitely gonna be questioned later. If I wasn't given to the Military Police of course. He was silent the rest of he trip. Only then did I realize how strange this scene must look to the rest of the soldiers. I mean, finding a human outside the walls? In a titan infested forest? Impossible. Finding a thirteen year old girl out there? Nope, that's not even- just no.

A few moments later the walls came into view. I could hear a bell clanging the closer we got. I could also see the gate rumbling open and before I knew it we had darted in. It'd probably take a few moments before the others came in, I realized, for we had slowed to a walk. Me and Levi were one of the first to come in, so the Military Police got a bird's eye view of me. I got a little uncomfortable under their stares and whispers of unnecessary criticism, but Levi sharply yelled at them to get out of the way before he ran them over. When we were out of their earshot I turned to look at him.

"You were going to run them over. With a horse." I deadpanned.

He gave me a mean look before grabbing my head and turning me to the face forward.

I giggled.

He tightened his grip until I let out a small 'ow!' before letting go. Even so, I couldn't help but smile a little. He still has light in him, that's good. Now to make sure it stays there. The people all were sad and down trodden, even yelling at the soldiers, calling them names and words I'm not allowed to say. That is, until they saw me. When their eyes landed on me whispers started up. Things like 'I haven't seen her before. She's from outside the wall!' and other comments. Some about how I was from outside the wall, others about how I was just another useless soldier, and even some calling me mean things that I'm, once again, not allowed to say. After we got a little ways away from town we started galloping again. I could feel the Titan Effects coming on. I had to let Levi know so that no one freaks out.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Levi?"

"How do you know my name?"

Cue deadpan expression on my part.

"...Nevermind. What is it?"

"When I come out of my titan- well, let's just say there's side effects."

He raised a brow. "Such as?"

"Well, every time I use it, depending on how long, I go into a state of hibernation for a minimum of twenty-four hours."

A look of understanding flashed through his eyes before he sighs. "How long will you be out?"

I bite my bottom lip before answering "I estimate around a day and a half."

He nods. "That's not too long. That can work."

"You plan to take me to court."

"Yes."

"Mk. You might wanna prepare yourself."

Cue raised brow look. "Why is that?"

"Because I can feel the effects...right...now..."

And that's all I can say before my world goes black and I feel him catch me.

This is uncomfortable, the first thing I realize when I wake up again. My body feels like it's lain on stones or something. I can also feel two heavy cold things on my wrists and hear voices. One of said voices, I realize, is Levi, and the other remains a mystery. _'I might be in the dungeon'_ , I realize, and at this, my eyes snap open and I shoot up like a cannon. My assumptions prove correct as I take in the dark and musty appearance of my current location as well as the dark cylinder bars that are in front of me. The two heavy cold things turn out to be shackles and my body wasn't placed on stone, rather, a really hard, wooden bed with no pillow.

The voices stop as soon as I'm awake.

"So. Your awake brat."

"Yep."

"Tch. Okay listen, your trial is to be held as soon as you wake up, and your awake."

"'Nuff said."

Only then do I realize that the owner of the other voice was watching the display with growing fascination. I turn to look at The Owner of the Mystery Voice and it turns out to be Hange.

"Oh hello. I'm Anita Bain."

She smiles.

"I'm Hange."

"I know."

At her confused look, Levi explains.

"The brat claims to have future knowledge that's indispensable to us."

Hange looks at me wide-eyed, speechless, and not knowing what to think. Levi cuts in irritably.

"Tch. If we don't go now we'll be late. Come on brat, we'll have this discussion after the trial."

Levi produces a key that he jams into the lock of my cell, and, with a twist and a push, unlocks the door. He then undoes my shackles, but bounds my hands and then walks me outside my cell. After we go up a flight of stairs and down a hallway we're there. Hange and Levi push open the large double doors and lead me to the center of the room. Knowing what to do, I kneel down and they slide the pole in place. After that, I look up at the judge. He states his name and why we're having the trial, then he gives the Military Police permission to announce their proposal of what to do to me.

"I, Nile Dok, say that after we have a thorough examination of her body-"

I shiver a little at that.

"-we make her a martyr for humanity. This way any information of titans she may have can be used for good."

So, the same exact thing as Eren, huh? Well then.

After the judge gives a nod to Erwin, he starts his proposal.

"I, Erwin Smith, propose that Anita works with the Survey Corps under command of Levi. That is all."

I'm not sure I'm liking how cannon this is.

The judge turns to me, "You say your name is Anita Bain, correct?"

I give him a nod.

"Do you have anything you wish to say?"

"Lots, if you'll hear me out."

He gives a nod. I take a deep breath.

"Well-" I turn to the MP "- You really think molesting me and then killing me is gonna help humanity at all? Really? Also, even if I did have information about titans inside my body, how are you gonna use it against the titans? It's _inside my body_ for Pete's sake!"

Never had I seen someone's face go maroon so fast. But before he can yell at me, I look at the judge again.

"Personally, I'd put myself in the Survey Corp's hands. Not only will I live, but they can train me properly and they're more than capable of taking care of me should something go wrong."

After I'm done putting my two cents in I relax and look at the judge with awaiting eyes. Waiting for my fate to be decided. Waiting for my life to be decided. Waiting for _humanity's_ fate to be decided. The judge leans back in his chair and takes a deep breath, suddenly looking too old for everything. When he opens his eyes he speaks loud and clear.

"I have come to a decision."

Everyone's breaths hitch, waiting.

"Anita will be given to the Survey Corps. End of discussion!"

With that he brings the hammer down, and my fate is sealed.

After getting freed, but still being watched, I'm confronted by Levi and Hange. Levi talks first.

"Ok brat, you'll ride with me. When we get to HQ we're going to pay Erwin a visit."

I nod, and we're off.

The forest that we're riding through is gorgeous, though I won't tell the others my discovery as they've seen this forest many times before. Trees align the trodden path we're taking and then they branch- pun intended. Pun intended indeed- off endlessly. Gentle sunbeams stream from the spread out canopy above our heads as our riding is soon slowed to a trot. I realize that I was so captivated by the beauty of the forest that we had arrived a moment ago. Levi calls to a man, and I recognize him as the horse care taker. You know, the guy with the white cloth on his head and nearly got his hair eaten by the horse? Yeah, that guy. Anyway, Levi called him over to take care of the horse and then ordered me to get off. Which I did. Then I immediately regretted it as my legs felt, well, _weird_. I haven't ridden a horse in such a long time that I forgot the after effects. After me and Levi started walking, however, the effects slowly went away. We went up a flight of stairs, down innumerable hallways, and eventually came across a door. Levi knocked on said door and, after hearing a muffled "Come in!", stepped inside of Erwin's office.

Erwin put aside whatever he was working on and looked at me. I think he was studying me. Afterward, his gaze turned toward Levi who cleared his throat and then spoke.

"Erwin, this is the brat I told you about. The one who claims to see the future."

"I see."

This time, I pipe up. "You don't believe me do you?"

"Not nece-"

"Erwin, the brat has information on who kicked down the wall."

 _This_ got his attention.

"Oh? And is she willing to share this information?"

Both men looked at me, a signal to provide my answer.

"No, not yet. If I do, I'm not sure how everyone would react. They'd either listen to me, or go behind my back. I can't let that happen. If I share my knowledge with you there's some I have to keep to myself because I don't know how it'd affect the future and I don't want it to spin out of control."

Erwin nodded his head. Then said,

"Very well then, share with us what you will."

I told _him_ everything I could.

Erwin blinked when I was finished. Levi had left a while ago, probably to clean or something so me and Erwin could have some privacy.

"I must say, that's quite a tale. So, do you have a plan? At all?"

"Nope. For now, I say we let things run as they are, we aren't into anything huge yet. Also, before I go, I'd like to ask something of you."

"Go ahead."

"When the first Titan Shifter is revealed, fight your hardest to get him in the Survey Corps. And when you do, I'd like you to put me in charge of him."

He thought for a moment. He thought _hard_ , before finally looking back at me.

"I'll see what I can do. How important is this first Titan Shifter?"

"Pretty important. That and you know you want two Titan Shifters to prepare for what's coming."

He nodded again. "Very well. You're free to go now. Levi will show you to your sleeping arrangements."

"Mk."

I got the feeling I was sleeping the dungeon...

...Aaaannd I was correct. My dungeon room is nothing to brag about. The only difference from the one I was originally was that the bed felt less a rock and more like a soft piece of wood, comfy enough to sleep on. I also didn't have a pillow, only white blankets and bed sheet. Oh well, better than nothing.  
-

 **So um, I'm not gonna be able to update next week because I'm going on vacation, that's why this one's early! Also, constructive criticism would be awesome. I'd like to know if I've made anyone OOC. So, um, yeah. Bye!**


	3. Donguri (Acorn)

Life with the Survey Corps wasn't all that bad. When I wasn't getting a suspicious glance from people, I was training with Shadis. When I wasn't training with Shadis, I was helping with the horses. When I wasn't helping with the horses, I was delivering messages to various people. When I wasn't delivering messages to various people I was exploring the forest that surrounded HQ. Only to get back in time for supper, sleep in the dungeon, wake up, and do it all again. It wasn't boring, as many would think, because I made friends a lot of people. Hange, Mike, Erwin, the stable boys, and, dare I say, Levi. I still couldn't wait until I got my hands on some titans. When I told Levi this, he said that they were trying to get approval from the higher ups so that I could fight with them. Honestly, I didn't blame them. I was the first Titan Shifter they'd ever known, of _course_ they was scared. This just meant that Eren would most definitely join the Survey Corps.

I wanted to teach Eren about his Titan Form. Not too early, not too late. I was thinking after he transforms in Trost, I could take control. I was trying to figure out if this meant he couldn't go a certain distance away from me instead of Levi when I heard voices. It was supposed to be the time of day when I'd explore the forest, but because it was raining I couldn't go. So I holed myself in my cell and, despite the occasional rumble of thunder, sat in silence, trying to form a plan of how to save this world and all of the lives lost. Now I knew that I'd _have_ to let Levi's squad die. The only difference is that I'd tie Annie's mouth closed when I got the chance. After that is a long way away, so I'll cross that bridge when I get there. Other than that, forget the plot! I'm gonna see where this takes me and hopefully I won't mess up and screw humanity over.

That's when I heard the clomp of footsteps, and my days got a new ray of sunshine.

I sat up straighter and watched as Levi unlocked the cell and motioned me outside. Once I was standing beside him he closed the cell and said to me,

"We got approval."

 _What._

"What."

"You heard me, brat. Don't make me repeat myself."

"They- they actually?"

"Yep."

"And I can?"

"Yes."

My triumphant shout shook the bars of my cell before I grabbed Levi in a hug real quick and then started doing a strange victory dance. Levi just looked at me weird with a ghost of a smile on his face and then he told ( _told_ not _ordered_ ) me to go up the stairs. Once we got out of the dungeon he started talking.

"Don't get excited just yet brat. You still need some training before your allowed on the field. Also, you need to learn to ride a horse."

I gasped. "Horsies?!"

"Horse, not 'horsie'"

"Same difference."

Before he could retort we'd arrived at Erwin's office, a place I know all too well from my daily reports and the planning sessions we had. I did my special knock on the door and after hearing a muffled, but warm, 'Anita' through the door, we entered. My special knock is actually the knock from Frozen. The one Anna does before the song 'Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?' starts up. With their military training it didn't take long for everyone to recognize it. Anyway, we entered and Erwin smiled a little in greeting when he saw us.

"Anita, as Levi has told you, you've been approved. This means that you must work hard, harder than ever before. Is this understood?"

"Yes sir.''

"Well then, I, Erwin Smith, personally welcome you to the Survey Corps."

And with that, a Survey Corps cape appeared in his hands. It was a fresh one, the one that Nameless wore was pinned up on my wall, and it looked beautiful. I carefully reached up and, at his amused nod, took it from him. I carefully placed it around my shoulders. The fabric was soft to the touch and durable, perfect for a kid soldier. It brushed just below my knee, sending a message. 'You are a soldier and will be treated as such' it said. I didn't mind, not at all. I spun and it flared around me in a graceful pool of emerald. I looked at Erwin and Levi, both were watching me for my reaction. I hugged them both at the same time.

"Thank you." I whispered to them, not letting go just yet. I had no clue what to think when their arms came and pat me on the back. Maybe, just maybe, I could be the one thing that kept them from falling into insanity.

We all separated when a knock on the door was heard. At Erwin's consent, the door was opened and one the stable boys my age, Tatsuya, showed up. He looked rather tense. I couldn't blame him, I mean, come on, your a simple stable boy and then you get summoned to the commander of the Survey Corps' office? Scary. At the sight of me, however, he relaxed and grinned at me. I returned the gesture and starting talking.

"Tatsuya? What are you doing here? Don't tell me your a Titan Shifter too."

"As fun as that sounds, no, I'm not a Titan Shifter. We just have a horse for you."

We had a close relationship. Stable boys were kinda up to date on information about the Corps, hence why, at first, when I approached the stable, I got weird looks. They knew I was the Titan Shifter (still had to think of a cool name for my titan), yet they were friendly, if not skeptical. Tatsuya had been the first to approach me, and after a while, we got used to each other. Now I know all the stable boys by name. I don't know a lot about them and vise versa, but we care about each other. A lot. I didn't see Erwin and Levi share a look as I replied.

" _Just a horse for me_? Are you _serious_? I have a _horse?_ "

Tatsuya nodded at me, grin growing wider. I smiled so big my face hurt and said "Well, what are we waiting for? Can we go? Can we go? Can we go?"

"Tch. Go on ahead brat, me and Erwin are behind you." Levi replied.

I nodded and grabbed Tatsuya's wrist.

"C'mon Tatsuya! Let's go see! Let's go see! Lets go see!"

"Alright alright! Slow down!"

"Never!"

Our banter continued until we arrived at the stables. Greetings were called and I was led to the open corral. The HQ had _a lot_ of horses that needed maintenance every day. Hence why they had an open corral at the center of the stables. The HQ was split into different areas, the actual HQ, the training camp, 3DMG gear training grounds, and the stables. Each section was a short ways away on foot, way faster on horse, and separated by forest. You could walk, but it'd take thirty minutes. Me and Tatsuya had walked. The walk had seemed way shorter than it actually was and was actually very fun.

They led me to the corral where a beautiful golden brown stallion was tied to the fence post. He, like all the horses, had chestnut mane and big gentle brown eyes, but he was just as pretty. A nearby stable boy, Akira, said that I had to name him before I could ride him.

"Doesn't he already have a name?" I asked. All horses were supposed to be named at birth, sometimes even before.

"No," the eldest stable boy, Kenta, continued,"No one has been able to come up with a name he'll answer to."

I blinked in surprise at that. I looked to the stallion and his eyes met mine. They were gentle and brown. Like-like- I couldn't place them. I knew I had to if I wanted to ride him. I knew I did. They reminded me of...of...

"...Acorns..." I said aloud in English. Realizing my mistake I blushed a bit before looking at the horse and saying it again.

"Donguri."

The horse perked up a bit.

"Donguri."

The horse-Donguri now I guess- walked up to me. I pet him gently and untied him before looking at the group of stable boys and grinning. They cheered and congratulated me.

Before new cadets could actually be considered new cadets, they had to form a strong bond with the horse they were assigned. This meant a lot of their time was taken up by bonding with and getting used to their horses as well as training them to answer to them when they whistled for them. Now, I can't whistle, so I'd have to yell his name.

Levi and Erwin looked proud. I gotta say I was proud of myself. Not for taming the horse, though that was a good feeling. Oh no, that wasn't the reason why.

The reason was because I had resisted the strong urge to name the horse Jean.

-  
 **So, this one's kinda short. Sorry about that. I'm leaving on a church trip tomorrow morning so next week's chapter will also be short.**

 **Also, THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED MY STORY. I honestly didn't expect that to happen, but thank you guys so much!**

 **Erm, to all those who reviewed, can you tell me if I made any characters OOC? It'd be a great help. Honestly, it kinda ticks me off when a writer writes something like "Levi started doing the chicken dance" (though I can imagine him doing that) so please let me know.**

 **Bye!**


	4. Fifteen Year Olds Are Annoying

After I managed to tame Donguri, Levi and Erwin had two more surprises for me. The first was that I'd start 3DMG training the day after tomorrow, and the second was that I was finally allowed out of the HQ.

That's where I was now, actually. I was riding Donguri through the forest, delivering a letter to Shadis. On one hand, I was ecstatic to be outside of the castle, but on the other, I was probably going to meet Eren, Armin, and Mikasa, my three favorite characters. While I had no problem with this, they'd probably wonder why a thirteen year old girl was in the Survey Corps. There has been some rumors about me that had been spread from the MP. Some were reasonable, but others were so far fetched it made me giggle. Like the one that says I'm a fairy princess that's come from God to save the world from the titans and build back Wall Maria. I giggle as me and Donguri burst through the trees and ride down the wooden ramp into the training camp. The cadets are sparring, _'Lucky me.'_ , I think.

"Shadis!" I call. He turns and strides toward me hotly as I swing myself of my horse. When he stands in front of me I straighten and salute. Head and shoulders back, feet shoulder length apart, right hand over my heart, the other across my back, face emotionless, eyes staring straight ahead. He nods and I drop my salute. He ruffles my hair and I grin.

"Report."

"Message from the higher ups, sir."

At his nod I immediately take out the envelope that I had strategically placed in my bag in a place with easy access. Shadis takes it and reads it. When he does, his eyes widen a bit and he looks me up and down. My hair now falls to my waist, since I keep forgetting to cut it. Muscles are easily seen on my arms and legs and, if you look, there are callouses on my hands and teeth shaped scars on my thumb.

"Are you sure your ready for this?"

"I'm positive."

In reality I wasn't, but I wasn't gonna tell him that. The letter was the approval from the higher ups to train me in the art of 3DMG, and, while others were skeptical, the majority won on the grounds that humanity was out of options at the moment. They pretty much said 'YOLO' and that's the only reason I'm alive at the moment.

Shadis nods at me and then I realize the stares and whispers. The stares and whispers coming from the teenagers behind us. They know I'm a soldier now, and that, in a way, I'm stronger than them. I'm surprised Eren hasn't flipped out yet.

Shadis catches on and turns back to the cadets who were supposed to be sparring. Shadis clears his throat and speaks...Nevermind. Instead of announcing in a calm, clear voice, he announces the Shadis way: Scream at them until they understand.

"THIS IS ANITA BAIN, CADETS. ANITA HERE HAS ALREADY MADE A FINE SOLDIER OUT OF HERSELF AND HAS SECURED A PLACE INTO LEVI'S SQUAD. SALUTE, YOU WORTHLESS CATTLE."

Wait, I'm on Levi's squad?

I look at him weird and his lip twitches. Oh. He just said that to make them feel worthless. I shake my head at him and look at the star struck cadets, all are staring at me. Eren is too. Especially Eren. It makes me feel uncomfortable, but it's nothing compared to Levi's gaze, so I stay strong and my eyes rake over all of them. It feels like hours until I close my eyes, when I reopen them, I'm smiling at them.

"You guys will make fine soldiers, which ever branch you choose. You probably have a lot of questions as well. Don't worry, I'll answer as best I can the day after tomorrow. Until then, bye!"

"Wait!"

Oh no, it's Eren.

I turn to look at him. "Hm?"

"How- Why- How and why are you in the Survey Corps?!"

Oh, so that's it. I smirk at him.

"You'll find out when you graduate."

After that I jump onto my horse and he carries me away into the forest. I'm riding bareback, which is _really_ fun but also _really_ scary, as I have to tug on his mane to make him go right or left and he has almost no mane. Long mane isn't really encouraged for horses, especially those in the military, but Dongu-chan is different. Or, is going to be different. I'm letting his mane grow out so that I can ride bareback in the field. Whether it's a good idea or not, no clue, but if something goes wrong I can transform.

Gosh, I feel like a transformer.

I'm wondering how a Robot Titan battle would go when I suddenly arrive at the stables. I probably should've mentioned this earlier, but the horses that are currently being used in battle, not pregnant, or injured are in the stables next to the HQ. That way we can get ready quickly should something happen. When the stables are in sight I start to brace myself. There is a perfect pile of hay next to the horse-instructor-dude, who is currently teaching, that I have my undivided attention on. I slow a bit, brace myself, and then take a leap of faith. I land in the pile of hay, scare the crud out of everyone, and tumble out, laughing. I'm laughing so hard that I'm not making any noise and am just lying there, twitching. A couple cadets snort, and then like something snapped, everyone else started laughing too, even the horse-instructor-dude. A couple of cadets start throwing hay around, at and me. Jerks. A couple people join in, but are soon reigned in by the horse instructor.

When everyone calms down, we are face-to-face with an amused looking Levi and Petra. Everyone immediately salutes, including me.

"Tch, at ease brats."

When everyone relaxes, he gives a pointed look at me.

"Anita, come on inside. Someone's here to see you."

"Mk!"

"Petra report this to Erwin."

"Yessir!"

"Come on, Anita."

We go inside and walk down a couple hallways. When we arrive, there is a Pyxis staring at me. A Pyxis. Staring at me.

I resist the urge to mentally label him Tinker Bell, because, well, his name _does_ sound like pixie.


	5. First What!

Trees were brown and green blurs as I swung by on my 3DMG. The hooks dug into the bark and held, providing the launch I needed. When I made an arc around a tree I screamed, "HECK YEAH!" at the top of my lungs. Looking down slightly and narrowing my eyes I discovered one the targets, a big brown cardboard titan; as well as a few cadets. I slowed a tad and then, with a loud taunting laugh, slashed at it before anyone else could. They yelled at me but I kept going. Hooking into another tree, much higher than the last couple of times, I launched myself above the canopy with a 'whoop!'. Time seemed to slow to a crawl when I looked and saw all the trees below me, a emerald green sea. Eventually the moment ended when I did a flip and started looking for my next target.

I angled my swords, I was so close to cutting through the sack with satisfaction when the freakishly large bell sounded, stopping everyone. Then, like everyone had the same mental connection, we shot off to the start of the forest, our beginning area of this exercise. ' _Stupid bell,'_ I thought as I landed with a small 'oof', ' _ending the stupid test. What a jerk!'._ After I was done mentally insulting the bell I realized that everyone was heading to the supply barn to put away their gear and get ready for lunch.

Lunch was served thirty minutes after gear training, so we had a while to just chat. Most bragged about how they got the highest score, others said that they didn't think they'd done well, and some just talked about whatever they wanted. Well, the teens are all talking and then there's me. I don't have any friends. None. I'm not really surprised to be honest, I only just turned thirteen, what kind of a teenager would hang out with a thirteen year old? So, I decide to head what I deem The Food Shack, but, alas, I decide to go the not normal way. Because, I am bored, and when one is bored, they do crazy things. Especially me.

So, instead of walking up the stairs like a normal, intelligent person I try to jump over the rail. I backed up and, without batting an eye, starting running. Well, here's what went wrong, when I jumped to try and haul myself over, I grabbed the rail successfully, but I misjudged how high to lift my foot. Instead of landing gracefully, I did a majestic face plant. Majestic-ness. I heard no noise. I looked up with a toothy grin and said, "I'm okay!" and starting laughing really hard. Some stared, but the majority laughed at me. Good, these kids need to smile every once in a while. A couple of them came up and asked if I was okay, to which I replied that I was and walked away.

Truth be told, I had pretty good pain tolerance, especially since I have to bite my thumb off almost every day. The experiments with Hange were paying off in their own way, I suppose. The experiments lasted for a bit less than two hours and were always tiring, but because of my built up stamina from the three months I was outside the walls it wasn't as bad as it could be. Sometimes it was really fun, like when we tested how much strength my titan had ( _still_ haven't figured out a name), or when we practiced holding back strength in case I needed to pick up a wounded soldier. All in all, it's really not that bad, and me and Hange enjoy playing Titan Tag. Don't ask. In the back of my mind I realized that this was child experimentation. Heh. Oops.

Soon the lunch bell sounded soon after and everyone started making their way to The Food Shack. We all formed a long line and impatiently waited for our only source of sustenance and energy. Do those mean the same thing? Or does sustenance mean like, calories and nutrients and stuff? I'll have to ask Levi later. Or the stable boys. Or Erwin. Or Hange. Or someone else. Whoever came first.

When it was my turn to get food (glorious food!) the cadets helping to serve it gave me weird looks. I brushed them off and kept going. Well, then came my next issue.

Where to sit.

Now, I was a nice person, maybe a bit too nice, and I treated everyone the I wanna be treated, but I still didn't make friends. Not a one. The Titan Trio gave me _looks_ , well, everyone did, but these looks were terrifying. Like they were planning some sort of grand scheme and I had no choice but to go along with it. Of course, I could be wrong, but I still stayed away from them. To be honest, everyone knew about my status as a Titan Shifter. That's why I was given looks and could relate to Naruto. Out of all the things I think of- I'm not even gonna try to go down that trail of thought.

Long story short, treated them like everyone else; not mean, but not going out of my to be kind. I broke myself from my musings abruptly and looked for the most empty table where I could sit and not attract attention. Don't get me wrong, it'd be great to meet the cannon characters, but I don't know if a) I could keep my fangirl under control (coughcough Armin cough) b) I'd be able to function in the presence of the awesomeness of Eren Bombastic and his ninja BFF. They should make an Eren and his Ninja Pals series. I'd pay to see that. While I was contemplating how Eren would look in an orange jumpsuit I made my way over, sat down, and started eating. I had just finished Armin in a green spandex suit and preaching about youth when someone called my name.

"Hey, um, your Anita, right?"

I looked up to see Connie, a fellow goofball. Yes, the things we shall do together.

...That sounded wrong...

"Um, yes. I'm Anita. It's nice to meet you. Who're you?"

He grinned and sat beside me.

"I'm Connie, over there is Sasha, she's my friend. I tried to make her come over here but she's too busy eating at the moment."

"Ah."

This was accompanied by awkward silence between us. An awkward silence that I wanted to break. Badly. So, I asked probably the most strangest question ever.

"Hey, Connie, do you like potatoes?"

Eventually, he started asking me questions. Mostly about the Survey Corps or just me in general. Well, then Sasha came over, and she exclaimed something really loudly, causing more to find their over to us. They asked how it felt to be with Humanity's Strongest, how I knew Erwin, was I really a fairy princess sent from God to help them?, and so on and so forth. Until, _the_ question came.

"What's being a Titan Shifter like?"

The whole room froze. It was so quiet, you could the spider on a nearby window breathing. I gulped and took a deep breath, before answering.

"Well, being a Titan Shifter is like, um, it's like."

I took another deep breath.

"It's like, having a lot of power, yet that power can only get you so far. I also lived outside the walls for about three months before I came here. And in that time, I've gained more life experience then some of you guys, though you'll have your fair share soon, trust me, and seen things I rather wished I hadn't. But also, you get to see things most people haven't. Tell me, have you guys ever seen the sunset from atop a freakishly large tree? Or be able to walk around outside the walls without any fear, because you know that the land you walk on, you've fought over and won? Countless times? But more importantly, I also saw something most people can only dream of."

I take another breath and meet the eyes of everyone when I say my next sentence.

"The ocean."

Well, it wasn't exactly a lie. I _had_ seen the ocean, you just had to travel some ways away to get to it. With that, the bell rings, and everyone walks off in a daze. I follow them out, climb on my horse, and wave bye to Connie, Sasha, and the other cadets who listened to me.

 _'That,'_ I think, with a satisfied smile _'was one of the most inspirational speeches I've ever given.'_

When I get back Hange and Levi are waiting for me.

"I'm home."

Hange grins brightly and Levi relaxes. Their ways of saying 'Glad your back safe'. I dismount and Dongu-chan follows me to the stables and I can hear the footsteps of Levi and Hange behind us. That immediately raises a red flag. Normally when I get back, there's supper waiting outside my room and I eat and change then shower and sleep. Of course, them waiting for me also set off alarms, but when they followed me I understood. They want to talk to me about something ad it couldn't wait till tomorrow.

After I made sure that Donguri had all his needs taken care of I finally turned to Levi and Hange. Squad Mom and Squad Dad respectively. Hmm, it'd be great to see their reactions to those nicknames. They both had a multitude of nicknames, but never ones that I made up. If motivated, I could get _very_ creative. Anyway, I turned to them and voiced my curiosity about the two of them needing to talk to me.

"So, you two wouldn't follow me out here unless for good reason. What is it you need to talk about?"

Levi snorted. "Come to my office, brat, and you'll find out."

With that we made our merry way to his office. His office was a cozy little thing. Standard desk with lots of papers (very well organized), a large window, a couch off in the corner (we still don't know why he keeps it there, but since it's under a cabinet we think he's too short to reach it so he uses the couch for leverage), and the cleaning supplies closet. The CSC for short. That way, newer cadets get confused and think we are talking about an organization of sorts or building. It's fun to pick on the fresh meat.

* * *

I blinked. Then blinked again. A slow grin grew on my face and I started to jump up and down while squealing and whooping. I tackled Hange in a hug, then Levi. I started jumping again and this time Hange started jumping with me. We grabbed each other's arms and added spinning to our little show until Levi yelled at us.

"Stop JUMPING YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACHE!"

We only laughed and then started chattering excitedly. You see, what had happened was that Shorty Mc Shortysen has just informed me that we're going on a mission in a couple days and that I'm coming with them. So now me and Hange are having a celebratory sleepover in her room. Best. Night. Ever. Levi took one look at me and her trying to shove my mattress through the door way before he turned and walked back from where he came from, probably going another route. We had a good laugh at that. Later we climbed on the roof (don't ask how) and star gazed with blankets, we then tried our best to tell made up scary stories, and even did each other's hair. It got silent when I asked her to cut it.

"You-you want me to what?"

"You heard me. Cut my hair. Chop it off. To my shoulders."

"But-but it's so _pretty_!"

"Pretty and asking for disaster. Come on, it won't be that bad. Please?"

"...Fine..."

"Thank you Hange."

"Hmph."

And that's how I ended up with my mahogany hair to my shoulders instead of my waist, with bangs that hung prettily above my eyes. I love Hange and her hair doing skills. After that, we both went to bed with smiles on our faces and still in our uniforms.

* * *

There was something underneath me. It was hard. I didn't like it. I shifted and guess what? More hard stuff! I cracked my eyes with a groan. Then I groaned louder.

All around me were blankets and pillows. Hange was buried under some of them, I just knew it. I looked out the window to see that the sun was coming up, which meant I should be getting up and ready right now. I surveyed the room and the nest me and Hange made. It was quite the accomplishment. The nest extended from the bed to the wall while leaving the area around the door untouched. All I could think was _'Yes.'_ over and over again. By far, this was the best thing I had ever done in this world. Ever. So far. I finally hauled my lazy butt up and stood there while trying to comb through my hair with Hange's hair brush.

I heard a muffled snort and my gaze fell upon the demented from that was Hange...under millions of blankets. The blankets were normally used for the winter for when it was cold, but alas, there is no winter here, so we get to use them. Anyway, I stumbled my way over and kicked her gently. She shot awake and screamed bloody murder before I shoved a pillow in her face to shut her up.

"Hange, what the heck!? It's me! Anita! I need to get up so I can go to training, so I'll be leaving. It was fun having a sleep over with you. Bye!"

With that, I flew out the door and ran down the hallway. After taking a few more twists I ended up outside. I took a sharp left and booked it, said hi to any stable boy I passed, and jumped on Donguri. I yelled a quick good bye and someone threw me an apple, which I caught, before tearing away and into the forest. After a short run I came across Levi who was sitting in the middle of the clearing. I rode up, jumped off of Dongu-chan, took a final bite of my apple, and plopped beside Levi. He crosses his arms and speaks.

"Alight brat, today we are increasing everything by ten except for your laps, which are increased by five. After that, we'll spar and then you can do whatever you want until your maneuvering gear training. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Begin!"

And with that, I was off. Stretches first, then my normal work out. Since he had increased everything by ten I was doing thirty pushups, forty sit ups, thirty Russian twists (when I first called them that Levi looked at me like I was crazy), and finally ten laps around the castle. After all that I dropped down by his feet out of breath, and we hadn't even sparred yet! After a moment I got up, you can't laze around on the battle field after all. Sparring with Levi was an experience. Of course, he beat me into the ground every time, but it was actually kinda fun. The feeling of being able to fight for myself and to be strong was amazing.

We had figured out a while ago that I was best at dodging. I had good reflexes and moved quite fast for a thirteen year old, so we often started with him throwing blow after blow and me either dodging or getting hit (it was good for toughening my body up) with no breaks in between. After I had caught my breath we then moved onto me being able to fight back. Some moves I had created on my own, others were taught to me. I caught on fast with the katas and my strength was slowly increasing, but even when going easy on me Levi still beat me into the ground.

That is, until my fighter's instinct told me to duck. I ducked and then rose up from the ground and bashed my head right into Levi's chin. The cheeky little monkey had tried to bring his arm around and hit me in the back of the neck to knock me out, but he didn't count on me having what I call fighter's instinct yet. He underestimated me and I caught him by surprise while he was going easy on me. So my hit wasn't an impressive feat, but it did mean that all this training I've been doing wasn't for nothing. That made me smile a little and offer him a hand.

He smirked at me and grabbed it. I pulled him up and he ruffled my sweaty head.

"Good job, brat, but don't get full of yourself, we both know that I was going easy on you."

"I know, but you still underestimated me."

"Hn."

I giggle and after we catch our breath we go at it again. And again. And again. We fight until the sun is high in the sky, my lungs burn, my body, while it doesn't scream anymore, aches, and my clothes are drenched in sweat. Levi looks fine although he sweats a little bit and he's panting a little. Tired as I am, I really wanna continue, especially with stamina training. Luckily I know a lake that I can go swim some laps in. It may or may not be the same one as in the anime. Also, I have discovered the urgent need for a rope tied to a tree near said lake so that I can hurl myself in and all the while scream like Tarzan. Ah, that'll be the day, but not right now. Right now I need to take a cold bath and then go exploring. I wonder if I should visit that cove I found yesterday? Yeah, why not? I'll tie Donguri up somewhere nearby and go exploring with my new hunting knife that Mike got me. Gotta love Mike.

When I get back I drop Dongu-chan off at the stables and then head toward the entrance to the castle. Once inside I go pick up another set of uniform then head straight toward the female bathing area. The bathing area isn't full of steam and naked girls with outrageously big boobs and butts, instead it has a well built into the center of the room and built along the walls of the room are brick half-walls tall enough so that a female adult could stand up and not show anything with a curtain in the front. Within those walls and curtains are pails and large basins for getting the cold water from the well into the basins for bathing. Female soldiers are in the basins cleaning themselves after workouts, and some wait in front of the curtains with their uniforms still on since there is enough room beside the basins in each section to put a dry change of clothes.

I wait in front of a curtain with no one in front of it until the female soldier steps out and I walk in, set my uniform down, and then start the process of dumping the water out via the back door and then getting water from the well and back into the basin. It's a long and slow process, but I get the water high enough and sink in. The water is cold, freezing even, but it feels good against my overheating body. After a few moments of soaking and scrubbing my hair I step out. The warm air feels good as I sit and dry for a few minutes and then dress and walk out. My hair is still soaked so I have to dry it before exploring the cove I found. Once it's dry and brushed I take off and into the forest with Donguri.

It's moments like these I feel like Merida from Brave. I start singing **'** Touch the Sky' as loud as I can and still sound good, which is pretty loud. Eventually my singing stops as we arrive at the cove. In all honesty, it looks like the one from How to Train Your Dragon. As in, an exact replica. I blink, look for any dragons, face palm because I looked for dragons, and start climbing down. When my feet touch green grass I look at my surroundings. The lake in the center is crystal clear and the trees nearby are good for climbing. There's also a weeping willow that drapes over a small portion of the lake, it's thin, spidery limbs brush the surface of the water.

 _If the wind blows it'll create gentle little ripples._

With a that thought in mind and a small hum I walk toward the lake and look into it. I see lots of fish swimming to and fro. Now that I think about it, this lake is probably overpopulated, which makes it the _perfect_ fishing spot. I'll have to remind myself to somehow make a hook and some bait later when I have more free time. For now, however, I think I'll sit and watch the fish and clouds. Maybe climb some trees.

Scratch that, _definitely_ climb some trees.

 **Hey guys! Sorry I'm, like, what? Three weeks late? Four? IDK. Erm, I lost motivation for a while but now I'm back. This chapter got kinda long kinda fast. As a matter of fact, I had other plans but then the characters took over the story and then Connie and Sasha showed up and I was like 'how did you end up here?' and yeah. That's my writing skills. I'm still learning, but I think I've gotten better at showing some personality in the characters. I hope so anyway.**

 **Reviewer questions answers:**

 **The reason why I can't get the manga is a) I don't have enough storage and b) my family can't afford it**.

 **See you next Monday!**


	6. Discontinued

This isn't gonna be some cheesy reason as to why I won't continue this story. All you need to know is that I've lost interest in anime in general. That's it. So, this story is officially discontinued.


End file.
